


110 Muerte escarlata

by Heich_ess



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Violencia, muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heich_ess/pseuds/Heich_ess
Summary: Tras una sencilla misión para ella, Black Widow tiene planeado un fin de semana lejos del trabajo. Mientras los Vengaderes están dispersos con diferentes misiones, ella llega a casa y se prepara para relajarse. Sin embargo...





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> Waazzaaaaa!!
> 
> Pues este es el segundo trabajo gore que hago de los Avengers. Una vez más fue interesante amoldarme a los personajes, sobre todo porque casi no los conozco, pero me parecen muy interesantes, espero que lo disfruten.

 

La última misión había sido algo muy sencillo para Natasha. Ir a un lugar, infiltrarse, hacer algunas preguntas, dar unos golpes, lo de costumbre, nada imposible de manejar para Black Widow. Tal vez había sido algo demasiado sencillo para ella, aunque no le molestaba en absoluto, por supuesto. Este tipo de trabajos le ayudaban a mantenerse en forma, y a pulir algunas otras habilidades. Como los enemigos no eran tan peligrosos, podía darse el lujo de experimentar algunos golpes, o llaves con ellos, si no le salían como ella esperaba, no corría el riesgo de que sus enemigos la derrotaran.

Entró al edificio en el que estaba su departamento, uno que SHIELD no había elegido para ella por ser “adecuado”, sino uno que a ella le gustaba y la agencia había pagado con sumo desagrado, lo cual le sentaba aún mejor a Natasha. A nadie en la agencia de espionaje le agradaba la idea de que una de sus mejores agentes estuviera en medio de la ciudad donde cualquiera podría atacarla, pero ella había insistido y demostrado que sabía cuidarse sola, así que al diablo con los deseos y preocupaciones de SHIELD. Había elegido ese departamento porque le gustaba la vista, además, al estar cerca del centro de la ciudad, dudaba que un destacamento de imbéciles quisiera atacarla ahí, en medio de la ciudad, la policía de inmediato se pondría en movimiento y los detendría, o alguien más, de no ser ellos.

En esta ocasión, no debía de volver a los cuarteles de SHIELD al finalizar la misión. Todos los vengadores estaban en distintas partes del mundo, ocupándose de sus propios asuntos, o de algunas otras misiones poco relevantes. Natasha, tras acabar su último encargo, tenía el fin de semana libre para hacer cualquier actividad que quisiera. La recomendación de SHIELD había sido no exponerse demasiado, cosa que, en opinión de Fury, había hecho desde el momento en el que había decidido ir a ese departamento en el centro de la ciudad.

Subió por el ascensor hasta el cuarto piso. El pasillo estaba muy bien iluminado y tapizado con un decorado que a Natasha le agradaba bastante, la reconfortaba y le hacía sentir en casa. Lo recorrió despacio, disfrutando del dulce aroma suspendido en el aire. Llegó a la puerta de su departamento y abrió, echando un vistazo a ambos lados del pasillo antes de entrar. No habían tratado de atacarla en ese lugar, pero un poco de precaución nunca estaba de más.

Los planes de Natasha para este fin de semana libre de obligaciones con la agencia de espionaje iban a una vida ordinaria, de una chica ordinaria en una ciudad ordinaria. No había trazado grandes planes para los dos días que podía disfrutar de su vida, pero sin duda, aprovecharía cada instante al máximo.

Puso algo de música suave para ambientar su apartamento. Lentamente, al ritmo de la música, comenzó a quitarse el traje de batalla de piel negra que había usado en la misión. Dejó las botas detrás de sus pasos hacia el baño. Ya dentro, la ropa interior de encaje blanco la depositó sobre la tapa del excusado. En el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía detrás de la puerta, examinó su cuerpo denudo. Tenía algunos moretones en los muslos, los cuales presionó levemente con la punta de sus dedos, para comprobar lo graves que eran. Subió sus dedos, acariciando su piel nívea hasta llegar a un raspón que tenía en un costado del cuerpo. Del otro lado, tenía una línea roja, hecha con un cuchillo militar muy cerca del nacimiento de su seno. Cubrió ambos con sus manos y los presionó un poco, le dolían. Se miró el rostro, tenía el pómulo izquierdo un poco inflamado, pero nada que opacara su belleza. Sonrió y abrió la ducha.

Dejó que el agua tibia la empapara por completo, deslizándose por las curvas de su cuerpo. Se enjabonó con las manos, acariciando sus heridas y masajeándose los músculos adoloridos. La tibieza del agua era reconfortante. Poco a poco sentía que el cansancio y el dolor de los golpes desaparecían. Lavó su cabello y respiró la fragancia limpia del shampoo cuando finalizó.

Tomó una toalla y secó su cuerpo suavemente, disfrutando de la sensación de por fin relajarse, de al fin tener un momento de paz para ella sola. Untó su cuerpo con una crema que le dejaba la piel fresca y suave. Se puso unas bragas de encaje rosa, a juego con su sostén y un vestido ligero, el clima era agradable como para ir de compras en sandalias y tomar un helado. Se ató el cabello en una sencilla cola de caballo y estuvo lista para salir, si le apetecía. Se miró en el espejo, aún no tenía claro si saldría de inmediato o tomaría una corta siesta antes.

Se permitió el deleite de mirarse un poco más delante del espejo, dio un par de giros y se descubrió los muslos debajo de la falda que se alzaba con el giro. Lo que Natasha no sabía, era que esa iba a ser la última vez que se mirara al espejo. Una operación silenciosa ya se estaba llevando a cabo alrededor del edificio, con el único fin de asesinarla.

 

_Continuará..._


	2. 02

Satisfecha con su apariencia, pero aún sin zapatos, Natasha tomó un bolso, en el que guardó un poco de dinero en efectivo y un par de tarjetas de crédito autorizadas y proporcionadas por la agencia. Tenía en mente gastar sólo un poco, después de todo, no había mucho que quisiera comprar, tan sólo un par de zapatos nuevos, quizá algo para comer, se le antojaba una hamburguesa doble con muchos pepinillos y tal vez un…

El timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se quedó estática mirando la puerta, sin saber qué hacer. Luego pensó que tal vez Fury no cumpliría su promesa de no molestarla ese fin de semana y quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta era uno de sus mensajeros, con un sobre en las manos, sin huellas, sin marcas y sin dirección.

Bufó un tanto decepcionada y se acercó a la puerta, dispuesta a no aceptar ningún encargo que quisieran asignarle en ese momento.

Abrió la perta, lista para mandar de regreso al sujeto al otro lado, pero tuvo que reprimir su deseo, delante de ella estaba un joven mensajero ajeno completamente a S.H.I.E.L.D., con uniforme, gafete y todo lo que lo acreditaba como empleado de la empresa de mensajería a la que representaba.

—Señorita —hizo una pausa porque tuvo que leer en la pequeña caja que tenía en sus manos—, ¿Natasha Romanov?

—Romanoff —corrigió la chica, mirándolo intrigada.

—Sí, Romanoff, disculpe —replicó el mensajero, sumamente nervioso. Natasha se percató de que sus ojos inquietos se dirigían hacia su escote y confundió el nerviosismo del chico—. Tengo este paquete para usted.

Tartamudeó y le tendió la cajita, hizo ademán de marcharse cuando ella la tomó de sus manos, pero lo detuvo.

—¿Quién lo envía? —preguntó.

El mensajero, con el sudor corriendo de sus sienes, revisó su tabla con los envíos de ese día y luego de pasar los ojos demasiado rápido por la hoja, dijo:

—No dejó nombre. Lo siento.

Dijo esto último mirándola a los ojos, parecía una disculpa demasiado sincera, como si algo le preocupara. Natasha cerró la puerta de su departamento y centró toda su atención en el paquete. Tenía la seguridad de que lo había enviado Fury, él era el único que sabía de ese departamento y que ella pasaría ahí el fin de semana. Examinó la caja por todas sus caras, no tenía ninguna marca ni nada escrito, sólo su nombre con pluma y caligrafía temblorosa, tampoco tenía un sello postal. Entonces le pareció extraño que el mensajero no le pidiera firmar nada para comprobar que había entregado el paquete. El timbre volvió a sonar.

Natasha sonrió, segura de que sería el joven mensajero con el rostro rojo y la vergüenza sobre él por haber olvidado algo tan básico. No obstante, cuando Natasha abrió la puerta, no vio el rostro juvenil del mensajero, sino un puño enfundado en guante negro acercándose a su rostro. Logró esquivarlo por muy poco, pero la patada que vino después directamente a su vientre no.

Trastabilló hacia atrás un par de pasos, pero se repuso antes de alejarse demasiado de la puerta. Su atacante estaba tratando de entrar al departamento. Natasha tenía claro que ese era el momento de detenerlo, si permitía que ingresara, sería más difícil detenerlo, y haría un desastre con sus pertenencias.

Giró sobre su propio eje, para darle una patada en el abdomen al invasor; un soldado de Hydra. Natasha lo había identificado de inmediato al ver su uniforme militar oscuro, el casco negro y la capucha que dejaba al descubierto sólo su boca. El invasor fue proyectado hacia atrás, pudo detenerse antes de salir por completo del departamento, sujetándose con ambas manos del marco de la puerta.

Natasha no se detuvo. Avanzó hacia él, dio un salto y le pateó el pecho con toda su fuerza. Escuchó como el intruso expulsaba el aire dentro de sus pulmones y salía proyectado hacia la pared del pasillo. Con las manos en el pecho, en un intento absurdo por mitigar su dolor, el soldado de Hydra vio como la chica se acercaba a él desde dentro del departamento, con una expresión furiosa, en la que podía ver que le iba a ir muy mal.

Sin embargo, y por obvias razones, él no era el único soldado de Hydra en el lugar. Dos más estaban a los costados de la puerta del departamento, sin que Natasha notara su presencia. La chica atravesó el umbral de su departamento, preparándose para darle un duro golpe al primero de sus atacantes, uno con el que lo dejaría inconsciente.

El plan de Natasha desarrollado en los tres segundos anteriores era dejarlo fuera de combate, atarlo dentro del departamento y llamar a Fury, estaba segura de que él sabría qué hacer con el soldadito de Hydra. Ella, por su parte, tendría que cambiar el lugar donde pasaría su fin de semana libre.

Antes de que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente a su atacante, los otros dos que estaban ocultos, le golpearon el pecho al mismo tiempo, cada uno con la macana que llevaban consigo. Natasha cayó de espaldas, más sorprendida que dolorida. No se esperaba ese ataque y eso fue lo más preocupante; se estaba confiando demasiado, ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar cuántos soldados estarían en ese momento esperando su turno en la fila para entrar a su departamento.

Eso había sido un error que fácilmente pudo haberle costado la vida. Los dos soldados de Hydra se asomaron al interior del departamento, y la descubrieron derribada en el suelo. Al mismo tiempo, los dos quisieron entrar para seguir golpeándola, sin embargo, no cabían juntos por el espacio de la puerta.

Natasha aprovechó la urgencia de ambos por golpearla un poco más y se puso de pie de un salto. En el movimiento, su vestido dejó al descubierto sus piernas y un poco más. Visión que ambos soldados disfrutaron y los dejó con ganas de más y distraídos. Natasha los golpeó a ambos en el rostro con la rodilla.

El primero de los atacantes, había tenido tiempo suficiente para reponerse de los golpes recibidos. Cuando sus dos compañeros fueron apartados de la entrada, se arrojó sobre la chica cual toro embravecido. La tomó de la cintura, alzándola un poco y entrando con ella al interior del departamento a toda prisa.

La proyectó contra una mesita en medio de la sala, misma que crujió debajo de ellos, pero no se rompió. Natasha agradeció mentalmente el no tener ningún adorno sobre la mesita, de lo contrario, el dolor en su espalda sería importante en esos momentos.

Recostada sobre la mesita, con las rodillas a los costados de la cadera del soldado, Natasha deslizó su brazo sobre los hombros de éste, enroscando su cuello en una llave que le cortaría el suministro de oxígeno inmediatamente. Presionó cada vez con más fuerza mientras su agresor intentaba liberarse, golpeándola en los costados del cuerpo y tratando de levantarse. Sus fuerzas se hicieron cada vez menos, conforme su cerebro iba quedándose sin oxígeno.

Los otros dos ya se habían puesto de pie y corrieron hacia ella, más para aprovechar su posición que para ayudar a su compañero. Detrás de ellos, entraron tres más.

Natasha presionó con más fuerza el cuello de su atacante. Los demás se acercaban rápidamente y si no dejaba inconsciente por lo menos a éste, tendría un poco más de problemas. Los dos primeros en entrar levantaron sus macanas, estando a un par de pasos de Natasha. Ella los retrasó un poco golpeándolos con los pies desnudos en la entrepierna. El sujeto a quien tenía del cuello aún se movía y los otros tres ya estaban pasando junto a sus compañeros caídos.

Natasha no tenía tiempo para seguir ahí sobre la mesita. Apartó al primero de sus agresores a un lado y ella rodó hacia el otro extremo de la mesa, a tiempo para esquivar los dos fuertes macanazos que golpearon contra la mesita. Con el antebrazo derecho, golpeó la rodilla por la parte de atrás de uno de los recién llegados, éste se dobló y trató de golpearla con su macana, pero ella le detuvo la muñeca, jaló de ella para que éste se inclinara hacia delante y le propinó un golpe seco en la mandíbula con el codo. Le arrebató la macana y, girando la cadera, le golpeó la nuca con ella, lanzándolo de frente hacia la mesita.

Natasha quiso ponerse de pie, pero sintió un golpe en el muslo. Uno de los que había golpeado en la entrepierna, le había arrojado lo primero que encontró a la mano; una de sus botas de batalla que se había quitado antes de meterse a bañar. La chica entrecerró los ojos antes de tomar la bota y arrojársela con fuerza al rostro. Natasha pudo escuchar el chasquido de la nariz al romperse.

Su otra bota pasó volando delante de ella, fallando el golpe por muy poco. Natasha se puso de pie, el otro sujeto de los huevos pateados le había arrojado la bota, el dolor le había hecho fallar. Hábilmente, la chica brincó sobre la mesita, pisó la cabeza del intruso que estaba sobre ésta y dio un salto para caerle en el rostro, con el talón, al arroja-botas.

El sujeto estrangulado, todavía desorientado, trató de ponerse de pie y, sin proponérselo, se interpuso en el trayecto de Natasha, estorbándole de tal forma que salvó a su compañero y la sostuvo de las piernas sin tener claro lo que sucedía.

Ambos cayeron sobre la mesita y sobre el sujeto inconsciente. Natasha, sujetándose de la cabeza del estrangulado, lo golpeó con el puño en el rostro repetidas veces, hasta que éste dejó de moverse.

Antes de que se pusiera de pie, detuvo la macana de uno de los que seguía de pie. Sin soltarla, apartó con los pies al sujeto inconsciente que le había bloqueado el paso de la mesa al rostro del arroja-botas. Proyectó sus pies contra el rostro del tipo que había tratado de golpearla con la macana, acertó el golpe de lleno, y la visión de sus bragas al descubierto, lograron distraer a los otros que trataban de atacarla. Eso le dio tiempo de arrebatar la macana, dejar inconsciente a quien se la había quitado y enfrentar a los dos.

Sonrió de medio lado, satisfecha por su desempeño hasta el momento, los soldados de Hydra no presentaban ninguna clase de desafío para ella. Por un momento, mirando a los dos soldados que le faltaban, deseo que hubieran sido más los soldados invadiendo su…

—¿Todavía no terminan con ella? —inquirió otro soldado desde el umbral. Desde donde estaba, Natasha pudo ver a otros dos soldados detrás de él—. No tenemos mucho tiempo. Acaben con ella de…

Interrumpió sus palabras un momento y miró a un costado, asintió levemente y se apartó de la puerta, dando paso a Crossbones.

—Así que estás haciendo las cosas difíciles, Natasha. —le dijo, entrando lentamente, seguido por los otros tres.

—Bueno, ya sabes, no soy una chica fácil. —respondió ella, apartando un mechón de su cabello del rostro y tratando de ignorar la mirada lasciva del recién llegado. En ese momento, Natasha pensó que no estaba vestida adecuadamente para la ocasión.

—Eso ya lo veremos —dijo Crossbones, en su tono se adivinaba una sonrisa maliciosa—. Acaben con ella, muchachos.

El segundo round comenzó.

 

_Continuará…_


	3. 03

Natasha encaró a los cinco soldados de Hydra dentro de su departamento. A sus pies tenía a los cuatro que ya había dejado fuera de combate. Se movió lentamente a un lado, con la intensión de alejarse de los soldados derribados a su alrededor. Quería evitar el tropezarse con ellos, o en el peor de los casos, que volvieran a levantarse sin que ella se diera cuenta y la atacaran por sorpresa, con lo que tenía delante de ella era suficiente y no deseaba tener otra, gracias.

Dentro del departamento no había tanto espacio para maniobrar como a Natasha le gustaría tener. Estaba convencida, en ese momento, mientras los soldados la rodeaban, de que su departamento quedaría destruido por completo, o por lo menos, gran parte de él.

Tenía a los cinco soldados de Hydra delante de ella, haciendo un semicírculo entre el sofá de la sala a su derecha y el comedor a la izquierda. Detrás de Natasha había un gran ventanal. Crossbones estaba frente al pasillo de salida, así que básicamente, Natasha no tenía escapatoria, más que derrotarlos a todos. El transmisor especial, con el que podía pedir ayuda inmediata a S.H.I.E.L.D. estaba aún en su traje, el cual se encontraba en el piso a los pies de uno de los soldados. Podía llegar hasta él, presionarlo y aguantar hasta que la ayuda llegara. Bien, ese sería su plan, estaba segura de que esos idiotas no podrían hacerle frente durante mucho tiempo una vez que se pusiera seria. Hizo ademán de acercarse a uno de ellos, el movimiento le sirvió para que los demás se pusieran en movimiento.

Bloqueó el par de golpes que los dos soldados a su izquierda le lanzaron. Pateó la rodilla a uno de ellos con la planta del pie, el crujido que sintió y escuchó le hizo saber que éste no se levantaría más. El otro alcanzó a darle una patada en la cadera, lo cual la sacó de balance. Natasha tuvo que arrojarse a la mesa para no caer. Con ambas manos apoyadas en la tabla, levantó la pierna derecha en una curva hacia atrás. Con el talón golpeó la mandíbula de quien la había pateado, le tiró dos dientes, los cuales golpearon el cristal de la ventana antes de caer al piso.

Otro de los soldados, el que estaba al otro lado de la mesa, la sujetó de las muñecas, y tiró de ellas con fuerza, dejando a Natasha tendida sobre la madera fría, ella trató de zafarse pero fue inútil. Desde la cabecera de la mesa, otro de los soldados se acercó a ella con macana en mano. Natasha esperó a que estuviera suficientemente cerca y le lanzó una patada al rostro. No obstante, y debido a su posición, el golpe no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para hacerle daño, por el contrario, él la sujetó del tobillo y le golpeó el muslo con la macana.

Natasha gruñó de dolor y quiso golpearlo con la otra pierna, pero el tercero de los soldados se apresuró y, apoyando su cuerpo detrás de ella, la inmovilizó contra la mesa. La posición en la que Natasha había quedado, con el torso pegado a la mesa y la pierna derecha levantada, no era nada cómoda para ella, pero sí muy sugerente para Crossbones, quien miraba la acción y las piernas de Natasha desde la salida.

Natasha forcejeó en un vano intento por librarse de sus captores, mientras ellos la sujetaban con fuerza y le golpeaban el torso con los puños. La chica sabía que si no lograba liberarse de ellos, pronto sería su fin, si era eso lo que esos infelices tenían en mente.

Sintiendo el cuerpo del soldado contra sus muslos, Natasha se arrepintió un poco de haberse vestido como lo había hecho. La tela delgada del vestido no la protegía para nada y estaba segura de que todos ellos sabían de qué color era su ropa interior.

-Creo que podemos divertirnos un poco con ella, muchachos –sugirió Crossbones, acercándose hasta ellos. Antes no había notado esas piernas tan atractivas-, ¿por qué no nos deshacemos de toda esa ropa estorbosa?

-No creo que sea una buena idea –dijo un agente de S.H.I.E.L.D., entrando rápidamente en el departamento con el arma en alto y apuntando a los soldados de Hydra, detrás de él, ingresaron otros tres, igual de armados.

-Suéltenla –ordenó el agente.

Los soldados de Hydra se quedaron de una pieza, sin hacer ningún movimiento. Ninguno de ellos esperaba la interrupción de agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. en el lugar. Natasha sintió alivio al verlos, por lo menos ya no estaba sola y ahora el ataque seguramente había terminado.

Sin embargo, Crossbones tenía otros planes. Sin dudar siquiera un segundo, de su espalda extrajo un machete y en un solo movimiento cortó el brazo del agente. La sangre manchó el piso. El brazo produjo un sonido sordo cuando cayó al piso. Natasha no pudo creer la facilidad con la que era en serio y Crossbones era muy peligroso.

Aprovechó la distracción para liberarse de sus captores. Con la cadera y las manos apoyadas en la mesa, Natasha empujó hacia atrás al que pegaba su cuerpo a sus nalgas. Sin detenerse, puso un pie en la silla y dio un brindo para golpear al soldado que le había sujetado la pierna con la rodilla en el rostro. Este trató de detener el golpe, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para bloquearla. Cayó de espaldas con la nariz ensangrentada.

El soldado que estaba al otro lado de la mesa subió a ésta y trató de patear a Natasha en el rostro, sin embargo, uno de los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. lo detuvo con una descarga eléctrica. Natasha se giró para mirar a su salvador, desconcertada e indignada por las armas que portaban. Los soldados de Hydra seguramente no se detendrían, ni dudarían en asesinarlos, ¿por qué ellos estaban tratando de capturarlos?

Crossbones puso esto de manifiesto colocando su machete en el rostro del agente que había disparado. El filo de su arma había penetrado el cráneo del agente de forma transversal desde la herida en hilillos escarlata. El cuerpo del agente cayó pesadamente a un costado del otro que estaba arrodillado, gritando por la pérdida de su brazo. Crossbones lo miró con desprecio y asco antes de darle una patada tan fuerte en la cabeza que le hundió el cráneo. El agente comenzó a convulsionarse junto al cadáver de su compañero. Los otros dos se pusieron en movimiento y ambos le dispararon un par de descargas. No obstante, la armadura que tenía lo protegió de esto.

Natasha trató de ir contra él antes de que asesinara a los dos agentes restantes. Sin embargo, el soldado a su costado le pateó las piernas, con lo que la hizo caer. Natasha rodó a un lado, evitando el pisotón de este soldado, y quedando a los pies del que tenía la nariz ensangrentada. Éste la pateó en las costillas un par de veces y cuando se agachó para sujetarla, ella le golpeó la nariz, lo sujetó de la cabeza y lo hizo caer hacia delante, colocándolo entre ella y el otro soldado.

Rápidamente, Natasha se puso de pie y reanudó su camino hacia Crossbones. Debía apresurarse y salvar a su equipo de salvamento antes de que los asesinaran a todos. Si peleaban los tres juntos, sus probabilidades de sobrevivir serían más altas.

El puño de Crossbones la recibió por sobre el sofá. El derechazo la hizo retroceder de nuevo hacia la mesa. Su visión se había quedado llena de destellos que danzaban delante de ella como partículas de polvo. Por su lado derecho la atacó el soldado de antes, golpeándole el vientre con una patada. La mesa se deslizó un poco detrás de ella. Natasha alcanzó a sujetar la pierna del soldado y lo arrojó a un lado.

Crossbones pateó con fuerza el sofá, apresando a Natasha contra la mesa. Ella, desesperada, logró zafarse subiendo al respaldo del sofá, desde ahí brincó para caer sobre el rostro de su enemigo con ambos pies. Crossbones fue rápido y esquivó el ataque además, sujetó a Natasha a medio vuelo. La dejó caer sentada en el sofá y clavó su pie en el abdomen de la chica, pisándola contra el asiento.

Natasha le dedicó una mirada furiosa, el tipo le estaba dando una paliza y eso que la pelea apenas había empezado. Haciendo acopio de toda su furia, Natasha empujó el pie en su vientre, haciendo que Crossbones trastabillara hacia atrás. La chica estaba por levantarse y golpear a Crossbones, mas el soldado se había recuperado ya y la sujetó de los hombros. La hizo sentarse con un tirón y, antes de que pudiera sujetarla del cuello, ella levantó las manos detrás de su nuca, lo sujetó de la ropa y con todas sus fuerzas lo trajo hacia delante. El solado quedó de cabeza frente a Natasha con la cara metida entre las piernas de la chica.

El soldado, entre la acción, aspiró la fragancia íntima de Natasha, ella lo arrojó hacia delante, dejando que éste cayera de espaldas en el suelo. Le sujetó la cabeza y con ella hizo un brusco movimiento que lo dejó inconsciente.

Sólo faltaba Crossbones.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, casa uno a un lado de la pequeña mesita de la sala, examinando los movimientos del contrario mientras recuperaban el aliento.

-Te gusta hacer las cosas difíciles, ¿eh? –dijo Crossbones, sin moverse de donde estaba.

-¿Qué pasa, no puedes tú solo? –retó Natasha, ampliando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No te creas tan buena, como no tuvimos tiempo de planear esto, vine con lo que tenía, lo cual, no era lo mejor de lo que dispongo. Pero será suficiente, conmigo será suficiente.

-¿Estás seguro? Porque todos tus compañeros están acabados.

-No, no todos. –dijo Crossbones y en ese momento, el soldado de la nariz ensangrentada abrazó a Natasha por detrás, al mismo tiempo que Crossbones se ponía en movimiento y le daba un puñetazo en la mejilla. El golpe fue tan fuerte que el soldado trastabilló hasta quedar sentado en el sofá con Natasha en el regazo.

Natasha, aturdida por el golpe, clavó el codo en el abdomen del soldado, con esto se impulsó hacia delante para ponerse de pie. El soldado aun peleó para que ella no se escapara de sus brazos, la tomó de las muñecas, dejándola sin protección alguna contra el gancho ascendente que le tiró Crossbones. Su puño conectó contra la barbilla de Natasha, elevándola en el aire por sobre el soldado y el sofá.

Natasha cayó pesadamente detrás del sofá y rodó un poco para ponerse de pie y enfrentar a sus enemigos. Se sentía desorientada. Esos dos últimos golpes habían logrado marearla y hacerla tambalear.

Crossbones y el soldado de Hydra de nariz sangrante, se colocaron a los costados de la chica. Los dos sonreían y miraban el cuerpo de Natasha lascivamente. Las miradas la hicieron sentiré incómoda y asqueada de ellos. No podía concebir la idea de que hayan ido a su casa para violarla nada más. Prefería el hecho de que estuvieran ahí para matarla, le parecía algo un poco más honroso que lo otro.

De cualquier forma, no tenía más opción que pelear, acabar con ellos y salir de ahí antes de que los refuerzos de Crossbones llegaran, si es que tenían refuerzos en camino, de lo contrario, e todas formas era buena idea alejarse del lugar.

Crossbones fue el primero que se movió, avanzó hacia Natasha con los puños en alto. Ella, por su parte, se alejó hacia el soldado, era preferible atacar primero al más débil y concentrar después todos los esfuerzos en uno solo.

Para sorpresa de Natasha, el soldado bloqueó sus ataques, retrasándola en su intento por acabar con él primero y luego sólo enfrentarse a Crossbones. Natasha se agachó a tiempo para esquivar el golpe de Crossbones. Con el puño golpeó la rodilla del soldado, haciendo que éste cayera con la otra rodilla en el suelo. Le golpeó el cuello y el rostro en un par de puñetazos rápidos, se puso de pie a un lado y detuvo el puño de Crossbones. Le golpeó el brazo en puntos clave y trató de hacerle una llave al cuello. Crossbones era mucho más hábil que los soldados de Hydra, por lo que supo adelantarse a los movimientos de Natasha y evitar que la chica le aplicara la llave que tenía en mente.

Natasha trató de golpearle el rostro varias veces, pero sólo consiguió acertar un solo golpe y preparar uno con más fuerza. Pero antes de que pudiera lanzar ese derechazo, el soldado le sujetó del brazo y le golpeó las costillas.

Crossbones le dio un par de puñetazos en el rostro, el soldado un rodillazo en el abdomen, Crossbones la sujetó de los cabellos y le pateó las rodillas, el soldado le golpeó la cabeza, Crossbones la puso de pie con una patada en el pecho, el soldado le dio otros en ambas mejillas, Crossbones la apartó con una patada en el vientre, dejándola apoyada contra la ventana. Los dos verdugos esperaron un momento, mientras Natasha, bastante golpeada, trataba de no caer al suelo por el agotamiento de los golpes. Crossbones se acercó a ella con paso firme y le dio una patada con la planta del pie en el pecho, proyectándola hacia atrás con la fuerza necesaria para romper el cristal detrás de ella y arrojarla al vacío.

Natasha salió despedida del departamento por la ventana. Sus manos buscaron algo de lo cual sujetarse, pero sólo encontraron el aire que se apartaba de ellas. Cayó de espaldas sin que nada ni nadie evitara su caída. El golpe que se dio trajo consigo la oscuridad.

 

_Continuará…_


	4. 04

Escuchaba ruidos alrededor, no lograba identificar exactamente de qué se trataba, todo era muy confuso y el dolor en su espalda no lo hacía más fácil para ella. Natasha, tras ser expulsada por la ventana, había caído sobre la parte trasera de una camioneta de paquetería. La caja de ésta había quedado abollada debido al golpe de Natasha sobre ella.

Las personas que estaban en el lugar, se acercaron a ver lo que había sucedido, de un momento a otro, la calle se había llenado de curiosos queriendo satisfacer su morbo, algunos incluso estaban grabando lo que sucedía con su celular. Sin embargo, nadie había llamado al número de emergencias. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados enterándose de lo que sucedía como para pensar que tal vez podría haber alguien lastimado en el lugar, o para hacer una rápida llamada y que alguien viniera a poner orden.

Natasha sólo era consciente del alboroto alrededor de ella y de que poco a poco iba teniendo claridad de lo que estaba pasando. Trató de moverse, pero aún no era del todo capaz, sus músculos estaban agarrotados por la fuerza del impacto.

En el edificio, más precisamente en la ventana rota de su departamento, vio a Crossbones mirándola desde las alturas, junto a él se encontraba el único soldado de Hydra que había permanecido consciente.

Natasha trató de levantarse, sólo consiguió sentarse sobre la caja de la camioneta. Se sintió sujetada de los tobillos y la jalaron bruscamente hacia el borde en el mismo momento en el que Crossbones se arrojaba desde la ventana. Natasha cayó de nalgas en la vereda. Delante de ella había dos soldados de Hydra sujetándola de los tobillos. Detrás escuchó el fuerte golpe de Crossbones cayendo sobre la caja de la camioneta.

Los soldados comenzaron a golpear a Natasha a patadas. Ella trató de cubrirse de los ataques, pero aún estaba demasiado aturdida como para poder defenderse de verdad. Crossbones bajó de un salto de la camioneta y la sujetó del tobillo desnudo y la arrojó contra el muro del edificio.

Natasha sintió un fuerte dolor en el costado del cuerpo. Cayó al suelo donde se retorció un poco. Crossbones y sus hombres aguardaron un momento mirándole las piernas descubiertas por debajo de la falda.

—¿Qué demonios están haciendo? —cuestionó un hombre, de los que estaban mirando en el lugar.

Sin decir nada, uno de los soldados de Hydra se acercó a él y le dio un puñetazo en la boca. El hombre cayó de espaldas con la boca partida. Los demás curiosos se apartaron un poco.

En el suelo, Natasha no perdió detalle de lo que estaba sucediendo. Se puso de pie, tambaleándose un poco.

—Déjalo en paz —dijo—, a quien quieren es a mí, ¿no?

El soldado, incentivado por las palabras de Natasha, sacó su macana y comenzó a golpear salvajemente al hombre, quien en realidad no podía hacer nada para defenderse.

Natasha fue hacia él para detenerlo, pero Crossbones le cerró el paso.

—No puedes ni defenderte, ¿qué te hace pensar que podrás hacer algo por él? —le dijo.

Natasha miró más allá de él. El soldado de Hydra seguía golpeando al hombre a pesar de que éste ya no se movía. Continuó hasta que su cráneo se rajó y la sangre que botaba con cada golpe iba acompañada de sesos y pedazos de piel.

—Malditos —gruñó Natasha, apretando los puños y preparándose para atacarlos.

Estaba a punto de lanzarse contra ellos cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en el costado de la cabeza. Sintió que la oreja la tenía en llamas. Trastabilló a un costado y miró en dirección del golpe. El soldado que había estado peleando contra ella en su departamento, se había unido a ellos. Le lanzó otro golpe, pero éste sí lo pudo esquivar Natasha.

Con rápidos movimientos, aunque con poca coordinación, Natasha sujetó el brazo del soldado, le aplicó una llave y le rompió el brazo, haciendo tensión hacia el lado opuesto al que se doblaba. El soldado gritó y Natasha le chocó la cabeza contra la pared.

Crossbones y los otros dos soldados se acercaron a ella. Natasha trató de tomar la macana del soldado derribado, pero Crossbones fue más rápido que ella y le lazó una patada al pecho. Natasha retrocedió con dolor en el seno agredido, mientras el soldado más cercano a ella le golpeó el abdomen con la macana.

Natasha, doblada de dolor, sujetó la macana y con el antebrazo le golpeó el rostro al soldado. Éste no se apartó, ni luchó por recuperar la macana, sino que sujetó la muñeca de Natasha, trató de liberarse, pero no lo logró a tiempo. Crossbones la tomó de la cabeza con ambas manos y la inclinó para hundirle su rodilla en el rostro. Natasha sintió una explosión de dolor caliente en la nariz.

Por el golpe, Natasha levantó el rostro, Crossbones la golpeó sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. El otro soldado se había unido ya a ellos y tenían sujetada a Natasha de los dos brazos. La colocaron contra la pared, mientras Crossbones la golpeaba salvajemente en todo el cuerpo.

Pronto, Natasha perdió la fuerza en las piernas y los dos soldados tuvieron que sostenerla.

—¿Qué pasa, te cansaste ya? —cuestionó Crossbones, sin dejar de golpearla. El rostro de Natasha estaba cubierto de sangre, igual que su vestido.

Natasha quiso responder, decir algo que provocara la ira de Crossbones y por consiguiente la desconcentración. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, uno de los soldados le pegó en la boca, manchándose el puño de sangre.

Crossbones la sujetó de la nuca y la arrojó al suelo, a los pies de los curiosos. El vestido de Natasha le dejó la curva de las nalgas al descubierto, la chica se quedó ahí, tirada y sangrando sin poder levantarse.

Los celulares continuaban grabando lo que sucedía, después del primero, nadie se atrevió a defender a Natasha. Nadie comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, sólo estaban ahí por esa hambre de saber, el morbo los llamaba y la necesidad de compartir lo que estaban viendo.

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, Natasha trató de ponerse de pie, colocó las manos en el asfalto y cuando se elevó un poco, Crossbones le pateó las costillas, haciéndola girar a un lado.

Natasha se abrazó el abdomen por el dolor. Los dos soldados y Crossbones la muraban divertidos y entonces a uno de ellos se le ocurrió sacar una de esas nuevas varas que les habían proporcionado a algunos soldados. Lo divertido de estas nuevas armas es que eran electrificadas.

La preparó y Crossbones lo miró con satisfacción. Natasha también lo vio y trató de alejarse de él. Antes del primer golpe, se preguntó por qué tardaba tanto la ayuda en llegar, si ya habían aparecido algunos agentes antes, otros debían de llegar, a menos de que los anteriores no hayan  dado aviso a los cuarteles generales de S.H.I.E.L.D. Eso era poco probable, en todos los entrenamientos les recordaban a los agentes que antes de iniciar un encuentro con cualquier enemigo, debían de reportar dicha acción, sin importar quien fuera el enemigo.

En caso de que no lo hubieran hecho, Natasha estaba segura de que aún había uno de los agentes consciente, él pudo haber dado aviso del peligro en ese sitio en esos momentos. No había forma alguna de que en los cuarteles de S.H.I.E.L.D. no supieran lo que estaba pasando.

O eso esperaba Natasha, de lo contrario.

El primer golpe electrificado le tocó en el muslo. Natasha sintió un doloroso hormigueo recorriéndole toda la pierna. Pudo sentir el entumecimiento en todo su muslo cuando la vara se alejó de su cuerpo. Se miró la pierna y en ella tenía una nueva marca oscura, de su piel chamuscada por la vara. Los otros se burlaron de ella, mientras los espectadores tan sólo miraban lo que le estaban haciendo a la pobre chica indefensa.

Un segundo golpe cayó en las piernas de Natasha. La misma sensación de hormigueo doloroso le recorrió la pierna y sintió violentas sacudidas por toda la pierna. La chica trató de alejarse arrastrándose en el suelo, hacia la multitud.

Los otros tres seguían burlándose, sin dejar que se alejara demasiado.

Una joven de la multitud se acercó a ellos y los detuvo.

—¿Qué les pasa, desgraciados? —increpó—, dejen en paz a la pobre chica, no tienen ningún derecho de tratarla así.

Los atacantes se miraron entre sí.

—Corre —quiso gritar Natasha, y de sus labios sólo salió un leve jadeo.

El soldado con la vara, tomó del cabello a la joven y le clavó la vara en el ojo. La defensora gritó de dolor y sorpresa. Con la vara insertada, el soldado accionó la electricidad, fundiéndole el cerebro y provocándole una muerte muy dolorosa.

—¿Alguien más quiere hacerse el héroe? —cuestionó Crossbones a la multitud. Natasha vio con horror cómo todos se apartaron un paso hacia atrás. Estaba sola a pesar de estar rodeada de personas, Natasha estaba sola, nadie, ninguna de las personas que estaban ahí haría nada para defenderla, aunque sus atacantes fueron sólo tres personas y la multitud de cientos.

Todos ellos temían por su propia seguridad, Natasha lo entendía, cientos de veces ellas había tenido miedo de morir tratando de proteger a otros. A diferencia de ellos, Natasha jamás se había quedado de pie, sólo mirando.

Había monstruos en el lugar, seres despiadados y siniestros que era preferible jamás toparse en el camino. Lo peor de todo era que los monstruos presentes no eran los soldados de Hydra, ni Crossbones. Natasha se puso de pie, le dolían ambas piernas como cuando tenía calambres. Se preparó de nuevo para seguir peleando, y lo seguiría haciendo hasta que no pudiera hacerlo más, y entonces tal vez, se levantaría de nuevo. No se rendiría, y mucho menos contra ellos.

—Váyanse de aquí —gritó Natasha a la multitud—, si se quedan aquí, sus vidas corren peligro.

—Por favor, Natasha —dijo Crossbones—, ninguno de ellos nos interesa, estamos aquí por ti, es verdad que no lo planeamos, pero sólo vinimos por ti, ellos están a salvo, siempre y cuando no se metan en nuestros asuntos. Pueden seguir grabando si gustan, eso tampoco nos importa.

De las cosas que dijo Crossbones, sólo hubo una que de verdad llamó la atención de Natasha.

—¿No lo planearon? —preguntó, también tenía la doble intensión de recuperar su fuerza, mientras ellos hablaban.

—No, nuestros planes eran otros, en secreto, lejos de aquí y completamente ajenos a ti —explicó, sin dejar de acercarse—, pero a medio camino, te vimos llegar a este departamento, sola. Nos dimos cuenta también de que la presencia de S.H.I.E.L.D. aquí es muy escasa. Creímos que sólo estaban aquí de paso, pero te tomó más tiempo de que necesitarías. Le pedimos al joven mensajero que te entregara un paquete, que estoy seguro de que antes de abrir estabas lista para asesinarlo, pero la segunda vez no, ¿verdad?

Natasha se maldijo porque era verdad, se había confiado demasiado y la agarraron con la guardia baja.

—Estoy segura de que no hiciste este plan tú solo, no eres tan listo como para hacerlo por cuenta propia.

—No, en realidad sólo estoy siguiendo órdenes —dijo Crossbones, provocando las sonrisas de sus compañeros—. Estoy seguro de que te dará gusto verlo, el reencuentro será maravilloso.

Natasha no tenía idea de a quién se refería, pero tampoco quería descubrirlo. Ahora necesitaba encargarse de ellos y volver a su departamento para activar el botón de emergencia y que los de S.H.I.E.L.D., malditos inútiles, vinieran a rescatarla. Lo bueno era que ellos no eran tantos, y podría derrotarlos. Lo malo, era que estaba demasiado golpeada. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de descansar de su última misión.

—En ese caso, démonos prisa, debo encargarme de ustedes en este momento, antes de que tu amigo llegue y no podamos seguir jugando.

—Espero no decepcionarte, Natasha —dijo una voz, detrás de ella, dejándola completamente rodeada  sin vía de escape, aunque no tenía intensión alguna de escapar—, si me uno de una vez a su fiesta.

Natasha miró detrás de ella, sobre uno de los autos en la calle, más allá de la multitud, estaba Red Skull, en compañía de cinco de sus hombres. Definitivamente Natasha no tenía forma de escapar ahora.

 

 

_Continuará…_


	5. 05

Red Skull bajó de un salto del automóvil en el que estaba y se acercó a Natasha, fue fácil para él pues toda la gente que se encontraba entre ellos dos se abrió a los costados como el Mar ante Moisés. No había sonrisa en el rostro sin piel del villano, pero ciertamente parecía como si estuviera sonriendo, sus grandes ojos estaban clavados en la pelirroja, y de ella no se apartaban.

—No te imaginas la grata sorpresa que recibí cuando me comunicaron que podrías estar sola en este lugar —dijo Red Skull, deteniéndose a un par de pasos de la chica, sus cinco hombres se habían quedado detrás de él, mirando a Natasha, en una posición en V. Esperaban órdenes de su jefe, estaban listos para golpearla, o asesinarla, dependiendo de cuáles fueran los planes de Red Skull, estaban listos para todo—. Nunca imaginé que podríamos tener esta oportunidad, imagínate; acabar con una de los Vengadores, esa es una oportunidad que no se tiene todos los días. ¿Debería de agradecerte por esto?

—No vas a conseguir nada de todas formas —replicó Natasha, tratando de permanecer serena, sus posibilidades de salir bien parada de la situación se habían reducido drásticamente con la llegada del sujeto delante de ella, lo sabía, pero su tozudez no le permitía imaginar que estaba perdida, en problemas sí, pero no del todo acabada—. Así que no me agradezcas, cuando estés en el suelo con problemas para respirar, entonces sí agradéceme el que no te mate.

Finalizó sus palabras lanzando una patada con su pie derecho directamente al rostro de Red Skull, éste se inclinó hacia atrás para esquivarlo con facilidad y previó el siguiente golpe de la chica. Con la misma facilidad de antes, se adelanta un paso y la golpea en la espalda. Natasha trastabilla hacia delante, coloca las manos en el suelo para no caer. Crossbones está ahí, esperándola con los puños en alto, le lanza uno al rostro y ella puede esquivarlo, aprovechando el impulso que le dio Red Skull. Se hace a un lado, sujeta el antebrazo de Crossbones y eleva las piernas para enroscarlas alrededor del cuello de Crossbones. Lo logra, pero no cierra la llave a tiempo, Crossbones le sujeta un tobillo, separa sus piernas y con un movimiento de campana hacia delante, proyecta a la chica contra el suelo. Gracias a que Natasha se sujetó del brazo de Crossbones, el impacto en su costado no es tan fuerte y puede patalear hasta que acierta un patadón contra el rostro de Crossbones. Sus tobillos quedan libres y se prepara para levantarse de un salto. Con el puño cerrado trata de golpear a Crossbones en el cuello, pero Red Skull la detiene por detrás, le golpea las costillas con el puño, elevándola un par de centímetros del suelo con cada golpe.

La chica se defiende, bloquea un golpe de Red Skull y se prepara para golpearle el rostro con la rodilla. En ese momento Crossbones la sujeta del otro brazo y le clava la rodilla en el abdomen. Natasha sintió cómo el aire escapaba de sus pulmones, y casi sin fuerzas mira con rabia en los ojos enrojecidos a Crossbones. Éste le responde el gesto con un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Natasha escupe sangre a los pies de Red Skull y éste la hace besar su zapato con un golpe que la hace caer de espaldas.

Derribada en el suelo, con las piernas abiertas y el vestido hasta la cadera, Natasha trató de ponerse de pie, su visión era borrosa y sus brazos hacían muy poco de lo que el cerebro ordenaba. Las risas de los soldados de Hydra la rodeaban, igual que la de Crossbones. Red Skull estaba diciendo algo incomprensible que Natasha no alcanzaba a comprender.

En el suelo, se dio la vuelta y anduvo un poco a gatas, tratando de alejarse de ellos. En el piso, con cada uno de sus movimientos, vio manchas de sangre apareciendo entre sus manos, no sabía si sangraba por la boca, la nariz o ambos. Sus manos también estaban manchadas con sangre y estaba segura de que era propia. Un poco después, descubrió un pedazo de diente, se acercó los dedos a los labios y descubrió con horror que le pertenecía a ella. Cerró los puños con furia, gritó de dolor y humillación, golpeó el suelo con el costado del puño y sintió cómo su cuerpo temblaba por completo. Se puso de pie y encaró a los dos desgraciados que la habían golpeado. No estaba enojada, estaba furiosa, sentía la adrenalina y el odio correr por sus venas a una velocidad vertiginosa. Miró a ambos, primero a Crossbones y después a Red Skull, ellos no hacían nada, sólo le devolvían la mirada, se divertían, su furia les parecía inofensiva y no les preocupaba en absoluto. Eso estaba bien.

Se arrojó primero contra Crossbones, sabía, a pesar de su enojo, que Red Skull era un enemigo más poderoso y peligroso que Crossbones. Dio un salto y le golpeó el pecho con ambos pies. Crossbones trató de soportar el golpe, lo recibió de lleno con el pecho y la fuerza de Natasha lo hizo retroceder un par de pasos. La chica cayó de espaldas en el suelo y se recompuso de inmediato con un giro que hizo volar su vestido. Se acercó de nuevo a Crossbones, mientras Red Skull se ponía en movimiento y los demás soldados continuaban viendo sin participar en la pelea. Natasha le golpeó las piernas a Crossbones y trató de derribarlo. Lo único que consiguió fue hacer que las piernas se le doblaran a Crossbones sin llegar a derribarlo. Éste le lanzó un puñetazo al rostro, mismo que Natasha pudo detener con ambas manos, esto la retrasó y le dio tiempo a Red Skull de alcanzarla. La tomó del hombro y la hizo girar. Natasha aprovechó el impulso y le golpeó el pecho con ambas manos, lo hizo retroceder y le golpeó el cuello. Sin detenerse colocó sus manos en los hombros de Red Skull para saltar y acomodar su rodilla lo más dolorosamente posible que pudiera en el rostro de ese engendro sin piel.

No obstante, Crossbones no había estado fuera de combate. Sujetó a Natasha de las caderas, negándole el ataque. Para tratar de liberarse, Natasha le dio un codazo en el rostro. Crossbones se desorientó un poco, la abrazó contra su cuerpo y Red Skull le dio un par de golpes en el rostro con el antebrazo, de modo que Natasha dejó de luchar momentáneamente.

—¿Lo ves? —bramó Crossbones—, no eres una chica tan difícil después de todo.

Apretó sus brazos con más fuerza alrededor de Natasha, esperaba que la chica gimiera o se retorciera de dolor, su sufrimiento le proporcionaría placer. La pelirroja, en cambio, no hizo nada de eso, el mareo y la desorientación la mantenían anestesiada. Crossbones la liberó y Natasha quedó a gatas delante de él, le pateó el costado y la chica quedó sentada sobre su pierna, sin doblar sus brazos carentes de fuerzas.

—Ustedes dos —dijo Red Skull a sus soldados—, diviértanse un poco con ella. —dijo y arrancó el vestido de la chica de un tirón.

Natasha quedó con algunos jirones de ropa, su cuerpo estaba golpeado y manchado, lleno de raspones y sangre. Los dos soldados se acercaron a ella, tomándose su tiempo. Natasha levantó el rostro hacia ellos y uno le cruzó la mejilla con su vara. Los brazos de la chica temblaron, pero no cedió ante el peso del castigo. Devolvió la mirada al sujeto que la había golpeado y éste le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

—Pegas como niña. —gruñó Natasha, escupiendo luego un gargajo de sangre a los pies del soldado. Éste, embravecido por sus palabras, la tomó de los cabello y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Comenzó a golpearle la frente repetidas veces con la vara. Una herida apareció en la frente de la chica, la sangre brotaba en ríos carmesí de dolor. El otro, menos violento, se agachó detrás de la chica y la abrazó, colocando sus manos enguantadas sobre los senos suaves de Natasha. Al sentir el tacto de éste, la pelirroja dio un respingo cargado de asco. Trató de apartarse y las fuerzas no fueron suficientes. Sus senos eran violentamente masajeados desde atrás. El cuerpo del agresor se pegó a su espalda y su febril cercanía le produjo arcadas.

El otro, al ver las acciones de su compañero, sujetó a Natasha de los tobillos y tiró de ellos para recostarla un poco, se arrodilló entre sus piernas y le arrancó las bragas de un tirón. Lo mismo le hizo a su sostén. La desnudez de Natasha avivó los ánimos de los curiosos, quienes se acercaron un poco más para apreciar mejor lo que le estaban haciendo. La pelirroja forcejeó inútilmente, mientras el sujeto entre sus piernas dejaba al aire un miembro hinchado y nacarado. Natasha lo vio e incrementó el ímpetu de su forcejeo. Quien la sostenía desde la espalda le colocó la vara electrificada sobre uno de sus pezones y la activó. El cuerpo de la chica se sacudió violentamente por la descarga que le chamuscó la piel. El otro la sujetó con fuerza de las nalgas y la penetró trabajosamente. El sexo seco de Natasha no permitía la fácil penetración del miembro enhiesto. El soldado escupió en sus labios y después tomó un poco de la sangre en la frente de Natasha para lubricarla un poco más. La penetró con los dedos en un intento de lubricarla más hondo. Mientras, su compañero le daba fuertes golpes en el pezón chamuscado con la punta de la vara.

Los espectadores parecían ávidos de violencia y ultraje. Se acomodaban de tal forma que todos pudieran observar bien lo que estaba sucediendo. Mientras Natasha era penetrada trabajosamente por uno de los soldados. El otro, decidió aplicar el mismo castigo en su otro pezón con la vara. Retuvo la descarga un poco más que antes, hasta que humo blanco comenzó a subir desde el pezón de la chica. Natasha, sin darse cuenta, gritaba pidiendo ayuda a las personas que estaban ahí, sólo mirando. No obstante, todas ellas estaban como en un hechizo que los mantenía mirando. Algunas de las chicas ahí sentían la humedad de su excitación corriendo por sus vaginas, y los hombres tenían la presión de sus miembros apresada en el pantalón. Ninguno de ellos ayudaría a la chica indefensa.

Empalada por completo, Natasha trató de patalear en un intento por apartar al tipo de su interior, éste se sujetaba fuertemente de sus caderas, penetrándola salvajemente, mientras su compañero seguía dibujando líneas oscuras con descargas en todos sus senos. Natasha gritaba de dolor por las embestidas y las descargas que le sacudían el pecho. Levantó las manos al rostro de quien la electrocutaba, y éste le golpeaba con más fuerza los senos.

—Pon esa mierda en su culo. —gritó alguien entre la multitud, sorprendiéndolos a todos, y aterrando a Natasha. Los desgraciados no sólo no la ayudarían, sino que serían parte del espectáculo.

—Hazlo. —ordenó Red Skull con malicia.

Los soldados que violaban a Natasha se movieron un poco. Quien la tenía penetrada se recostó contra el cofre de un auto y el otro colocó a Natasha sobre él, para que volviera a penetrarla. Su miembro estaba lleno de la sangre de la chica. Ella trató de pelear, pero estaba demasiado débil por el castigo. Le acomodaron los pies sobre la defensa del auto, dejando su culo al descubierto y listo para lo que venía. El soldado que sujetaba la vara escupió en ella para lubricarla y la metió en el ano de Natasha, empujándola hasta el fondo con fuerza. Natasha chilló de dolor, elevando su cabeza hacia el cielo en una súplica cargada de dolor y desesperación.

El soldado movió la vara dentro de la chica un poco, antes de activar la electricidad y lastimarlos a los dos, a Natasha y a su compañero. Los dos se sacudieron violentamente sobre el cofre del automóvil. Detuvo la descarga, en el lugar comenzaba a percibirse un leve olor a carne quemada, la esencia era dulzona, casi apetitosa. El soldado sobre el cofre del auto continuó moviéndose, penetrando a Natasha, mientras ésta gemía suavemente.

—Hazlo de nuevo. —ordenó Red Skull y el soldado obedeció.

La descarga sacudió nuevamente a los dos pobres infelices sobre el auto. En esta ocasión, el soldado de la vara mantuvo la descarga por más tiempo. El culo de Natasha empezó a humear al poco rato. La chica tenía las uñas encajadas en los brazos del soldado debajo de ella, crispadas por una fuerza que no podía controlar, generada a partir del dolor. Su frente estaba empapada de sudor y sangre, le palpitaba con cada latido de su corazón y la hemorragia no cesaba. De su boca escapaban suaves jadeos que le secaban la garganta y le producían un poco más de dolor en ésta.

El soldado retiró la vara y jaló a Natasha del cabello, con la fuerza suficiente para arrojarla al suelo. Su compañero cayó fulminado por las descargas. No se levantaría más. Con la vara llena de sangre y mierda, el soldado se agachó a un lado de Natasha y le tocó el rostro con la punta de la vara, recorrió sus labios rosándola suavemente y le introdujo la punta a la boca. Lo hizo lentamente, sin dejar de introducir la vara cada vez más, hasta que llegó a la garganta de Natasha y continuó metiéndosela, empujando la punta con fuerza. Natasha levantó las manos y trató de evitarlo sin conseguir nada. Las arcadas le sacudieron todo el cuerpo, pero el soldado no sacó la vara, por el contrario, comenzó a meterla más. Hasta que sólo el mango quedó fuera. Natasha sentía que se ahogaba y su cuerpo reaccionaba con espasmos que no lograban nada. Con una sonrisa demencial, el soldado activó la electricidad de la vara.

El cuerpo de Natasha convulsionó en el suelo, agitando los brazos en todas direcciones, igual que las piernas. Sus ojos se perdieron en las profundidades de su cráneo y el vómito salió de su boca como la leche cuando hierve. El soldado no se detuvo con esto, continuó electrocutando a Natasha un poco más. Cuando se detuvo, tardó un instante en sacar la vara, antes quería ver cómo la chica se ahogaba con la pieza de metal y sus propios fluidos. La sacó en medio de arcadas y la tos de Natasha, quien se acurrucó a un lado y echó todo lo que había comido junto con sangre.

En ese momento, la multitud se apartó un poco, de entre ellos, se adelantó un joven de mediana edad, lucía nervioso, Crossbones lo encaró, decidido a dar un ejemplo aún más brutal con él que con el sujeto anterior. El joven se acercó a ellos, tembloroso y decidido a un tiempo.

—¿Qué demonios quieres, acaso no fuimos claros? —cuestionó Crossbones.

—Quiero participar —dijo, su voz sonaba temblorosa e insegura—, con ustedes.

—¿Te crees que hacemos esto por diversión? —increpó Crossbones. Red Skull miró atento.

— Yo lo haría —contestó el joven.

—Adelante entonces. —dijo Red Skull, haciéndole una seña al joven primero y después al soldado, para que lo ayudara en lo que quisiera.

El joven de la multitud se acercó a Natasha, ella le dedicó una mirada miserable, no tenía más fuerzas para defenderse de él. El joven se inclinó sobre ella y acarició sus piernas, subiendo lentamente hasta sus caderas. Masajeó sus nalgas y acercó los dedos a su ano chamuscado. Continuó acariciando su torso hasta sus senos, los acarició ardorosamente.

—Por favor —susurró Natasha—, déjame.

Por respuesta, el joven la puso de pie y la arrojó contra el cofre del auto en el que la habían electrocutado. La puso boca abajo, con los pies separados y se colocó detrás de ella. Con manos temblorosas y desesperadas, desabrochó su pantalón y extrajo su miembro duro. La penetró rápidamente, ansioso por poseerla y cogérsela antes de que llegara alguien a ayudarla. Mientras la embestía, sus manos continuaban recorriendo su cuerpo suave. La tomó de los cabellos y tiró de ellos para arquear su espalda. El chasquido de sus cuerpos al golpear era el único sonido, además de los quejidos de Natasha, que sonaba en el lugar, todos estaban al pendiente de ellos dos, del salvaje atrevimiento de ese depravado al acercarse a los malos sólo para echar un polvo. El joven extendió la mano al soldado de la vara, pidiéndosela un momento. El soldado dudó un instante, hasta que Red Skull, con un asentimiento, le dijo que la entregara. El joven se relamió los labios, sin dejar de embestir a Natasha, antes de golpearla en la espalda con la vara. Los golpes se hacían cada vez más fuertes, tanto como las embestidas del joven, quien gritaba obscenidades, denigrando cada vez más a Natasha.

Con la vara, el joven le golpeó la espalda, las piernas, las nalgas y la cabeza a la chica, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada. Su mano libre se aferraba del cabello carmín de Natasha. Sus gruñidos de placer contrastaban con los gemidos de dolor de ella. Poco tiempo después, el joven terminó con un espasmo de absoluto placer que lo hizo derramarse dentro de ella. Satisfecho, embistió un par de veces más a Natasha y después se retiró para acomodarse la ropa. Le tendió la vara al soldado y se echó a correr a la multitud, donde se perdió para siempre.

  

_Continuará…_


	6. 06

La multitud alrededor se había hecho considerablemente grande. Incluso había gente mirando lo que sucedía desde las ventanas de los edificios alrededor. Natasha, cansada y dolorida, se apoyó con ambas manos sobre el cofre del auto. Sus brazos temblaron cuando se irguió un poco y miró a Red Skull, quien se acercaba lentamente a ella en esos momentos.

—Bien, creo que ha sido algo muy entretenido, no me equivoqué cuando dije que venir aquí sería algo bueno. —comentó, sin detenerse. Caminó alrededor de Natasha, mirando su sexo lastimado y los golpes en su cuerpo. Natasha no podía hacer nada para cambiar su postura, se encontraba completamente a merced de su atacante.

—No te saldrás con la tuya, monstruo —gimió Natasha, mirándolo por sobre su hombro—, después de esto no estarás tranquilo en ningún lugar, voy a encontrarte y te haré sufrir, de verdad te haré sufrir.

—Tus amenazas son vanas, Natasha —dijo Red Skull, tomándola de la cabeza e inclinándose sobre ella—, no puedes hacer nada para atacarme, ni siquiera puedes levantarte, ¿qué podrías hacerme?

Red Skull apretó el puño en los cabellos de Natasha y estrelló su rostro contra el metal del auto un par de veces. Natasha se cimbró por completo, puso una mano en su frente para protegerse y Red Skull le apartó la mano y después le dio con el puño en el rostro. La arrojó hacia atrás, Natasha trastabilló y movió los brazos para no perder el equilibrio y caer. Jadeó sin apartar la mirada de Red Skull, cada una de las aspiraciones le hacía doler los pulmones, sintiendo millones de cuchillas atravesadas en su pecho. Levantó los puños y se acercó a Red Skull, le tiró un puñetazo al rostro y éste lo esquivó fácilmente, la tomó de la muñeca y le torció el brazo en la espalda, provocándole un terrible dolor en el hombro. Natasha chilló de dolor e intentó zafarse de inmediato. Red Skull le propinó severos puñetazos en la costilla, le liberó el brazo y la arrojó contra la camioneta de mensajería.

Natasha se estrelló contra la caja y estuvo a punto de caer, pero Red Skull la sujetó de la nuca y le proyectó el rostro contra el metal. La nariz volvió a explotarle en medio de una maraña de dolor. Natasha echó el codo hacia atrás, Red Skull la sujetó la apartó de la camioneta y la volvió a estampar contra ella. Le dio la vuelta rápidamente, ella levantó el brazo en un acto reflejo para golpearlo en el rostro, lo consiguió, pero no tuvo la fuerza necesaria para hacerle daño. El puño de Red Skull le golpeó la frente, su cabeza rebotó contra la caja. El siguiente golpe fue directo a su pecho, con este también rebotó contra la caja, después la golpeó en el rostro, el estómago, el cuello y luego una patada en el abdomen que sumió el metal de la caja de la camioneta alrededor del cuerpo de Natasha.

La pelirroja, con el cuerpo incrustado en la caja, trató de sujetar a Red Skull con garras débiles y ensangrentadas. El villano la miró divertido y exultante. La Viuda Negra estaba acabada finalmente.

—Anda, vengadora —se burló—, sigue peleando, ¿no te habían entrenado para jamás rendirte?

La tomó de la muñeca y se la torció de tal forma que escuchó un chasquido, seguido del grito agonizante de Natasha. Tiró de ella y la sacó del cajón, arrojándola al suelo. El movimiento le había provocado algunas heridas nuevas a la chica en los brazos, la espalda y las piernas.

Natasha quedó tendida en el suelo, muy cerca de los espectadores. Levantó la mirada hacia ellos, los miró con desprecio, sentía asco por cada uno de ellos y todos en conjunto, más del que sentía por Red Skull y sus hombres. Se apoyó en sus brazos, la muñeca lanzó un alarido de dolor por todo su brazo. Se colocó de rodillas y en ese momento Red Skull le propinó una patada en las costillas tan fuerte que la levantó en el aire. Natasha pudo ver, en cámara lenta, cómo se elevaba a la altura del pecho de Red Skull y éste se preparaba para darle un puñetazo. El golpe le acertó justo en el omóplato y la envió de nuevo contra el suelo. Su rostro golpeó contra el asfalto. Natasha rodó sobre el piso caliente hasta la parte frontal del auto donde la habían violado.

A pesar del cansancio trató de levantarse, si seguía en el piso era vulnerable ante los ataques de Red Skull. Igual era vulnerable de pie, pero estar de pie siempre traía consigo un poco de esperanza. Milagrosamente se puso de pie y se apoyó con los codos detrás de su cuerpo en el cofre del auto, miró retadoramente a Red Skull y levantó su mano sana para decirle que se acercada con un gesto.

Red Skull lo hizo.

Se acercó a ella y antes de que Natasha pudiera retirar la mano, la tomó de los dedos y se los torció hacia atrás hasta rompérselos. La chica aulló una vez más de dolor, ahora tenía las dos manos incapacitadas. Le dio un rodillazo a su enemigo en el costado del cuerpo. Red Skull no se inmutó y la golpeó en el muslo con el puño. Natasha se crispó de dolor y volvió a golpearlo, con el otro pie y tratando de arrojarlo de ella. La fuerza que le impuso a su pie la echó hacia atrás, hacia el auto, lo que divirtió a Red Skull.

Los golpes a continuación fueron todos contundentes, ninguno de ellos falló y la fuerza que llevaban era estremecedora. El primero de ellos obligó a Natasha a mirar a otro lado y echar el cuerpo hacia atrás sobre el auto. El segundo la hizo doblarse hacia delante. No eran golpes rápidos, Red Skull la golpeaba y esperaba un momento a que el dolor inundara la humanidad de Natasha, le daba otro y volvía a esperar. Le golpeó de nuevo el rostro, en la otra dirección, castigó su pecho y su abdomen, los hombros también tuvieron su dosis de dolor. Natasha puso las manos delante de su rostro y Red Skull se las apartó con otros puñetazos y continuó golpeándola en el rostro, hasta que la chica cayó hacia atrás, casi sin conocimiento y aún ahí continuó golpeándola. El metal del auto se abolló debajo de la cabeza de Natasha debido a los golpes de red Skull.

Cuando se detuvo, Red Skull jadeaba de cansancio y tenía los nudillos rojos por la sangre de Natasha, ella, inerte sobre el auto balbuceaba con los labios hinchados y partidos. Tenía los ojos completamente cerrados y varias heridas en los pómulos, casi sin dientes y la nariz destruida. Su rostro era lo que quedaba de la geografía de una ciudad azotada por cientos de desastres naturales.

—Tengo que reconocerlo —le dijo Red a Crossbones—, es una chica dura, debería de estar muerta después de esa golpiza.

—¿Quiere dejarla así?

—Por supuesto que no, sólo estoy dejando que descanse un momento, no soy un monstruo.

Respondió, con una sonrisa en su calavera sin labios.

Natasha, sin fuerzas, comenzó a resbalar por el auto, sus esfuerzos por no caer al suelo eran muy débiles, sus manos apenas se movían y no lograba sostenerse de ningún lado, ni siquiera podía apoyarse en sus piernas.

—Creo que ya fue suficiente, no tenemos mucho tiempo, ¿cierto? —cuestionó Red Skull, Crossbones sólo asintió, ya no tenían mucho tiempo.

Red Skull se acercó a Natasha, ella lo miró a través de unas rendijas ciegas en sus ojos, colocó los puños delante de ella, pero Red Skull tenía otros planes. Le dio un pisotón a media espinilla, con una fuerza brutal y despiadada que le rompió los huesos con un doloroso chasquido.

Natasha gritó más fuerte que antes mientras caía al suelo con un dolor ardiente prensado en su pierna. El hueso había atravesado su piel y su blancura saludaba a los presentes con un blanco imposible. Natasha trató de sujetarse la pierna con dedos tembloroso. Tenía la falsa idea de que tocar la herida la devolvería a su posición original, como si tocarla le restara la irrealidad a la imagen, porque no podía ser posible que tuviera ese tipo de fracturas. El dolor era insoportable. Se retorcía incontrolable a los pies de Red Skull, quien no hacía otra cosa más que mirarla.

—¿Te duele? —cuestionó, colocando su pie sobre la herida y presionando cada vez más. Natasha no podía dejar de gritar. Era aterrador cómo le dolía, sentía su corazón palpitando rápidamente, enviando adrenalina a la herida para clamar un poco el dolor, claro que el pie de Red Skull sobre la fractura expuesta no ayudaba mucho—, parece que sí. —terminó Red Skull y quitó el pie de la herida, pero sólo para pisar el otro tobillo de Natasha y darle una patada muy fuerte en la rodilla. Como no logró su cometido, continuó pateándola hasta que la rodilla también se fracturó. La sangre comenzó a encharcarse en las piernas de Natasha, sin que ella dejara de gritar y gemir de dolor. Red Skull, a pesar de la sangre y del dolor en Natasha, y el asco de algunas de las personas que miraban y habían vomitado en el lugar, no estaba satisfecho con su obra.

—El machete. —dijo, extendiendo su mano hacia Crossbones, quien dudó un momento y después le tendió el arma, aún manchada con la sangre de los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. de antes.

Red Skull tomó del tobillo la pierna que había estado pateando y levantó el machete. Natasha gritó aterrorizada, trató de apartar la pierna y con cada intento el dolor se hacía más intenso. Red Skull descargó el machete en la rodilla de la chica. Natasha sintió el roce del filo del arma contra el hueso y lo escuchó aún más cuando Red Skull lo retiró sólo para volver a golpearle la pierna con él. Fueron necesarios tres golpes del villano para separar, aunque no del todo, la pierna de Natasha.

Red Skull tiró de ella. Los tendones y la piel que no habían sido cortados se rasgaron con un leve chasquido. Natasha se retorció en el suelo, sujetando su pierna cercenada. Red Skull sostuvo la pierna amputada y se la arrojó después a la multitud, quienes se apartaron horrorizados. La pelirroja vio su pierna volando hacia los curiosos, alejándose de ella en medio de un nubarrón de dolor insoportable. Su mente pensó en brincar, tomar la pierna en medio del vuelo y colocársela de nuevo, como si fuera quita-pon.

Su extremidad salió de su vista, miró el muñón, la carne desgarrada y sangrante con cada una de sus palpitaciones. El rojo de la sangre era increíble, pero no tan sorprendente como el blanco del hueso. Movió la pierna, levantando el muñón, todavía sin poder creer que le faltaba un trozo de su cuerpo. La idea de estar incompleta no le entraba por completo, su mente no quería aceptarlo, por más que lo tuviera delante de sí, por más que fuera evidente que le hacía falta un pedazo.

Se arrastró con la piel del rostro cerúlea. No había expresión alguna en sus facciones, se arrastró alejándose de Red Skull y su enorme machete. Su sangre, formaba un caminito de dolor en el asfalto. Los ojos de Natasha estaban desorbitados. Chocó de espaldas contra el auto y estiró los dedos temblorosos hacia la pierna amputada. El roce de sus dedos le ardía, le provocaba más dolor, si es que eso era posible. Fue entonces que aceptó la pérdida definitiva de su miembro, no lo recuperaría, y mucho menos ahora que estaba extraviada entre la multitud de curiosos. Eso no era lo más terrible de todo, la posibilidad de seguir perdiendo sus extremidades la asaltó, Red Skull era capaz de seguir descuartizándola delante de su público únicamente para su propia diversión.

Natasha levantó la mirada llena de horror y espanto al villano, en su boca sin labios podía adivinar una sonrisa malévola.

—Por favor, ya no. —gimió, arrastrándose en el suelo, alejándose de él.

Red Skull no la escuchó, no le hacía falta, podía comprender la petición de Natasha sólo mirando sus ojos. El miedo la consumía y la dejaba vulnerable para él. Le gustaba y aprovecharía eso tanto como pudiera. Levantó el machete y lo descargó contra la chica. Ella, en un intento por protegerse, colocó los brazos delante de ella. El machete cortó casi en su totalidad el antebrazo derecho de Natasha. El filo del machete permaneció atorado en el brazo, provocando oleadas de dolor infernal. Natasha contempló su brazo atravesado por el metal. Lucía tan irreal que casi comenzó a pensar que estaba soñando, quizá era eso lo que sucedía, al meterse a la ducha, seguramente resbaló, se golpeó la cabeza y ahora estaba allá arriba en su departamento tirada con una contusión en la cabeza y no ahí, sin pierna y a punto de perder el brazo también.

Red Skull tiró del machete, éste se movió, pero no consiguió salir del brazo de Natasha. La chica lanzó un alarido y jaló a su vez para retirar el arma de su brazo. Su sangre goteaba en su regazo, empapando su cuerpo y cayendo al piso. Red Skull sujetó con una mano la muñeca de Natasha y con la otra mano jaló fuertemente del machete. El arma salió del brazo y apuntó al cielo, sin soltarla, red Skull golpeó de nuevo el brazo de la chica. Erró en la primera herida por muy poco y repitió el proceso varias veces, hasta que el brazo se desprendió del cuerpo de Natasha.

La sangre empapó el pantalón de Red Skull. Natasha sostuvo el brazo amputado con la única mano que le quedaba y gritó, elevando el brazo y el rostro al cielo. Las punzadas de dolor le agobiaban el brazo, la pierna y la fractura. El castigo parecía que no iba a terminar nunca y Red Skull aún parecía tener ganas de continuar disfrutando de la tortura infligida a Natasha.

La chica lo miró acercándose con su mano aún en la suya. Sujetaba la extremidad amputada como su se tratara de una macana, un palo para golpearla en esos momentos. Natasha se arrastró hacia atrás, sin ser consciente realmente, también apoyaba en el suelo la pierna que ya no tenía. Con cada uno de los movimientos de su pierna fracturada, el dolor le enviaba explosiones de un dolor oscuro que le subía por la pierna hasta la cadera. Natasha se apoyaba en el muñón del brazo para alejarse de Red Skull, como si no fuera consciente aún de la pérdida de sus extremidades. Al notar esto, Red Skull le arrojó suavemente el brazo en el regazo. Natasha gritó y miró con horror el brazo encima de ella. Lo contempló con mirada absorta, trató de sujetarlo con ambas manos, pero sólo tenía una. Levantó el muñón y trató de pegar su brazo, pero nada más consiguió que el dolor se incrementara. Su sangre no dejaba de brotar y entonces algo sucedió en su mente.

La realidad la golpeó con la misma fuerza que el machete cayó contra su brazo. Sus extremidades no volverían a ella, por más que tratara de acomodar su brazo, éste no volvería a pegarse por arte de magia. Lo sostuvo delante de ella, pálido e inerte, comenzaba a ponerse tieso, manchado con su sangre, de esa forma era una extremidad inútil. No le servía más que apalear a Red Skull con ella, y eso tal vez, porque tenía que lidiar también con el problema de ponerse de pie. Se miró la rodilla, destrozada y vacía, más allá de su articulación ya no había nada, sólo jirones de piel, hueso y nervios. La sangre manaba tibia y se extendía por el piso. Al ver tanta cantidad de sangre, sintió un leve mareo, estaba perdiendo mucha y pronto perdería algo más que sólo sangre y dos extremidades.

Trató de imaginar qué sucedería a continuación. Alguien vendría a salvarla, quizá los espectadores finalmente se darían cuenta de que la crueldad con la que la habían tratado no se la merecía y le ayudarían a sobrevivir. Después de eso ¿qué? Ir al hospital, someterse a decenas de operaciones, que le dijeran que no habían podido hacer nada por salvar su pierna y su brazo. El brazo lo tenemos, le diría el doctor, pero la pierna no pudimos encontrarla, al parecer un pervertido de los que estaba ahí mirando, se la llevó a su casa, le hizo el amor incontables veces y cuando estaba echada a perder se la dio a las ratas para que con ella se dieran un festín, después de hacerle el amor, claro. Para eso eran las extremidades de una vengadora, las extremidades de Natasha eran para cogérselas y después tirárselas a las ratas.

Arrojó su brazo a un lado, ya no le servía, no podría salvarlo, el corte era demasiado bestial, no podrían pegar eso con nada. Ya no lo quería, si no iba a poder usarlo después, no lo quería cerca de ella, lo aborrecía y le parecía asqueroso, tan lleno de sangre y gusanos, podía verlos reptando por la carne, podía sentirlos recorriéndole el brazo y la pierna que ya no tenía. Se miró los muñones y descubrió que también ahí tenía gusanos blancos. Iban y venían buscando el frescor de la sangre, la tibieza de su carne blanda y lista para comerse. Los gusanos entraban y salían de sus músculos, comiendo, triturando, devorando.

Natasha gritó y pidió que se los quitaran, aulló de espanto cuando los gusanos blancos comenzaron a salirle de la fractura. La devorarían viva, estaba segura, se la comerían ahí mismo, sin que nadie hiciera nada para evitarlo y no quedaría nada de ella, ni siquiera los huesos. Se revolcó en el suelo, aullando y pidiendo que se los quitaran, la histeria se había apoderado de ella. Sus lágrimas le lavaban levemente el rostro. Su visión se hizo borrosa, pero los gusanos seguían ahí tan claros y perfectos como su imaginación le hacía verlos.

Crossbones y Red Skull intercambiaron una mirada dubitativa. No comprendían lo que le estaba pasando, pero les agradaba, los gritos, el llanto y el sufrimiento de Natasha era mucho mejor de lo que habían pensado cuando planearon bajar a ese lugar y divertirse un poco con ella. El plan de Red Skull había tenido éxito. Finalmente, habían acabado con una de los Vengadores, la victoria los llenaría de confianza y tratarían hacer lo mismo con otro, cualquiera, no importaba en realidad a quien asesinaran después, bastaba con que tuviera la guardia baja, así como Natasha.

—¿Qué pasa, Natasha, qué ves? —cuestionó Red Skull, acercándose a ella e inclinándose un poco.

—Los gusanos, por favor, quítamelos, ¡quítamelos! —gritó Natasha, sin dejar de sacudirse delante de él, sin dejar de vociferar que los gusanos se la estaban comiendo viva.

—No hay ningún gusano, Natasha —dijo Red Skull, con voz paternal, como si le hablara a la más querida de sus hijas—, todo te lo estás imaginando, seguramente por la impresión de ya no tener extremidades.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, maldito? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?, ya no le serviré a Fury, ¿sabes lo que hace él con las personas que ya no le sirven?

—No, no lo sé, Natasha, tampoco puede ser tan malo.

—Por supuesto que lo es, le temo más a él que a ti. No lo conoces. —dijo Natasha, con las palabras atropelladas en su boca. Tomó de la solapa a Red Skull y lo acercó a su rostro, el mareo producido por la pérdida de sangre se hacía cada vez más intenso, la vista se le nublaba y el dolor era cada vez más lejano. La crisis nerviosa había ganado la batalla contra su razón y ahora la Viuda Negra, quien jamás se rendía en un combate, no pelearía más.

—En ese caso, supongo que dejaremos que él termine con el trabajo. —dijo Red Skull. Antes de que se irguiera en toda su estatura, Natasha lo sostuvo de la ropa con su única mano.

—¡No, por favor! No me dejes así, ¡no me dejes así! —le golpeó el pecho repetidas veces con el muñón del brazo. Red Skull la miró sonriente, divertido.

—Ya no tenemos más tiempo, una nave de S.H.I.E.L.D. se acerca a toda velocidad. —anunció Crossbones. La ayuda, supo Red Skull, venía en camino, aunque ya era demasiado tarde.

—¿Qué quieres que haga, Natasha? —cuestionó, el del cráneo carmín.

—¡Mátame, por favor, mátame! No me dejes así, ¡mátame!

Los alaridos de Natasha conmovieron a la multitud, entre ellos había personas que lloraban sin poder contenerse, pero que tenían demasiado miedo como para ayudar a la chica. Quienes no tenían tanto miedo, sabían que para esos momentos era demasiado tarde como para intentar ayudarla.

—¿Estás segura de eso, Natasha? ¿No quieres que simplemente no vayamos y te dejemos así?

—No, por favor, ya no soporto el dolor, no soporto la idea de estar lisiada toda la vida, no podría hacer nada, Fury me considerará un estorbo, no le serviré para nada. Mátame, no seas un monstruo y termina con mi vida.

—Si eso quieres. —aceptó Red Skull, sujetó a Natasha del cabello y se colocó detrás de ella. Jaló del fuego carmín que eran los cabellos de la chica, dejando su cuello al descubierto y con el machete le hizo una boca extra en la garganta de lado a lado.

La sangre de Natasha comenzó a brotar en ríos escarlata que brillaban con la luz del sol. Se llevó las manos a la garganta, pero sólo con una pudo bloquear un poco la herida. La sangre le corrió por entre los dedos, mientras la vida se le escapaba junto con el líquido vital. Natasha trató de decir algo, de su garganta sólo salían sonidos ahogados y los chapoteos de su sangre. Quedó recostada contra el costado del auto en el que la violaron, contemplando a la multitud que no había hecho nada para salvarla o ayudarle siquiera. Sus ojos perdieron el brillo de la vida y la imagen de la multitud silenciosa fue lo último que vio antes de morir.

Red Skull y sus hombres corrieron por la avenida hasta el auto en el que habían llegado. Segundos después, la nave de S.H.I.E.L.D. aterrizó en el lugar, no pudieron hacer nada para salvar a Natasha ni para detener a Red Skull y sus hombres.

 

 Fin


End file.
